sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zoisite
Zoisite (jap. ゾイサイト Zoisaito) – trzeci z czterech generałów Królowej Beryl, miał wygląd młodego mężczyzny o długich złocistobrązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Takeuchi opisuje go jako najmniej dojrzałego i najbardziej zniewieściałego z czterech Shitennō. W pierwszym anime Zoisite pojawia się w czternastu odcinkach anime. Pracował dla Królowej Beryl wraz ze generałem Nephrite'em. Jego zadaniem było zdobyć Srebrny Kryształ. Aby tego dokonać, używa Czarnego Kryształu (ukradzionego wcześniej umierającemu Nephrite'owi) do wykrywania Tęczowych Kryształów. Nephrite nienawidził Zoisite'a, ale w odcinku 21 pracowali razem. W odcinku 24 Zoisite zabija Nephrite'a i przejmuje Czarny Kryształ. W odcinku 33 przebrał się za Sailor Moon, aby zabić Tuxedo Mask. Tylko w pierwszym anime był zakochany w generale Kunzite. Został zabity przez królową w odcinku 35 anime i zmarł otoczony kwiatami w ramionach następcy. Strój Zoisite nosi standardowy żołnierski mundur Królestwa Ciemności, w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim przechodzącym w szary, z zielonymi wykończeniami na przodzie, na dole, przy kołnierzu i przy bocznych szwach. Posiada też duży złoty guzik w rogu przedniej poły (klapy) munduru. Zoisite, podobnie jak Nephrite, nosi ciemnoniebieskie obuwie do kolan i ciemnoniebieski pas, i podobnie jak pozostali generałowie, posiada białe rękawice z trzema plisami na wierzchu. W mandze i anime Crystal Panowanie Zoisite'a było dużo krótsze niż w anime. Pojawił się w akcie 3 mangi i odcinku 3 drugiego anime. Strój Zoisite nosi szarą wojskową kurtkę. Lamówka była zazwyczaj koloru jasnozielonego, jednak w artbooku jest zielona. Spodnie były czarne i czasami wyglądały, jakby były zrobione ze skóry. "Guzikiem" jest tu złoty kamień lub klejnot. Mundury z Eluzjonu różniły się kolorem lamówki (złota), brązową peleryną i spodniami i obecnością wysadzanymi szlachetnymi kamieniami naramienników. Generałowie mieli dodatkowo przypasane miecze. W serialu aktorskim thumb|right|Zoisite w serii PGSM W serii live-action zmienił się wygląd Zoisite'a, projekt jego munduru, a także osobowość. Był dużo bardziej cichy i spokojniejszy niż jego postać z mangi, czy anime. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Jadeite'a i Nephrite'a, Zoisite ma obsesję na punkcie ochrony Księcia Endymiona, zamiast przyjmowania rozkazów od Królowej Beryl. Zoisite jest trzecim z Generałów, który pojawił się w serii. Na krótko pojawia się w 6 akcie, ale oficjalnie przedstawiony został w następnym odcinku. Umie grać na fortepianie i może używać swojej muzyki do teleportacji lub łączenia się z celami, w tym Sailor V, której odnalezieniem był bardzo zainteresowany – Królowa Beryl dała mu zadanie zabicia jej. Później w serii Beryl przydziela mu zadanie zabicia Sailor Moon próbując odwrócić te samu przeznaczenie, które Księżniczka Serenity na nich sprowadziła. Zoisite ostatecznie zdradził Królową Beryl, chroniąc Sailor Moon przed demonem, któremu moc dała Metaria. W skutek tego zostaje poważnie ranny i prosi Sailor Moon, aby mu wybaczyła. Przed śmiercią gra swoją ostatnią melodię, stara się zachęcić Jadeite'a i Kunzite'a, aby uratowali ich księcia i pozostawili Beryl. W specjalnym akcie powrócił wraz z pozostałymi trzema Generałami, aby pomóc Mamoru w walce przeciwko potworom Królowej Mio, a później na ślubie Mamoru i Usagi pojawił się z innymi generałami, obserwując parę ukryty w cieniu. W musicalach ''Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen W tym musicalu Shitennō udawali licealistów, aby rozkochać w sobie odpowiednie Sailor Senshi. Zoisite był w parze z Ami Mizuno, jako że musicale zazwyczaj biorą słynną ilustrację z mangi jako kanon. W jego rolę wcielił się Toshitaka Akita, a w wersji Kaiteiban tego musicalu – Masakazu Idono. Eien Densetsu W tym musicalu w rolę Zoisite'a wcielił się Akira Tomemori. Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu W tym musicalu Zoisite, inni Shitennō i Królowa Beryl zostali wskrzeszeni przez Sailor Galaxię jako część jej planu zdobycia Gwiezdnych Ziaren wojowniczek. Po raz kolejny został sparowany z Ami Mizuno. Mundury zostały wykonane z błyszczącego jasnoniebieskiego materiału z otwartą przednią klapą, podobnie do munduru Kunzite'a z anime. Wykończenia i klapa na mundurze Zoisite'a była zielona i miała epolety. Na ziemi udawał człowieka Saitō Izō – członka Jewel Metalias. W jego rolę wcielił się Kaname Aoki. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista W tym musicalu Zoisite i pozostali Shitennō udawali członków boysbandu Pandemic 4, którzy wydają swój najnowszy przebój. W tym musicalu również został sparowany z Ami Mizuno. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych generałów wydawał się naprawdę zainteresowany Ami. Można wnioskować, że w przeszłości byli w sobie zakochani. Podczas jednej z wizyt Księcia Endymiona i generałów na Księżycu Zoisite na osobności zwierzył się dziewczynie o niecnych zamiarach pozostałych trzech generałów. W jego rolę wcieliła się Ryō Saika. Etymologia Imię Zoisite'a pochodzi od minerału zoisytu. Tytuł Zoisite'a w anime ''Crystal to „Rycerz Oczyszczenia i Uzdrowienia” (jap. 浄化と癒しの騎士 Jōka to Iyashi no Kishi); znaczenie kamienia rubinowy zoizyt to „posiada moc uzdrowienia” (jap. 癒しの力を持つ iyashi no chikara wo motsu). W mandze tytułowany był jako Dowódca Oddziału Europejskiego (ang. Commander of the European Division). Galeria Zoisitemanga.jpg|Zoisite (Materials Collection) Zoisite manga.png|Zoisite (artbook vol. I) Zome.JPG|Zoisite i Sailor Mercury (artbook vol. I) Kaname Aoki - Zoisite.jpg|Zoisite (musical) Ryou Saika - Zoisite.jpg|Zoisite (musical La Reconquista) ; Pierwsze anime Zoisite 6514.jpg Zoisite 25-4.jpg Zoisitee.jpg Ep31 4.jpg Zoisite.jpg|Zoisite atakujący Usagi i Mamoru w odcinku 34 Zoisite Anime Design.jpg|Concept art ; Anime Crystal Zoisite SMC - act4.jpg Zoisite SMC - act6.jpg Zoisite (SM Crystal).png|Concept art en:Zoisite de:Zoisite es:Zoycite Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni